ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trap Planet
Trap Planet is the first episode of Ben 10: Alien Games. It is the episode before Danger Zone . Plot The beginning of the episode described the years following 2251 and The Ten-World War. In 2254, high above an unnamed planet on the far reaches of the galaxy, five warships had gathered to engage in a massive battle that may have turned the tables on the war. However. the planet below emitted a huge beam and began to draw the five warships towards it. In the atmosphere, the warships burned apart and crashed in the jungles on the below planet. There was only one survivor for every species in those ships, and those survivors began to get out of the wreckadge. The series follows the survivors of the warship ''Technospit, ''Upgrade and Stinkfly. These two heroes went out and battled the other survivors. Of the warship ''Diamondbrain ''came Diamondhead and Grey Matter. Out of ''The Ghostly Sailor ''came Ghostfreak and Ripjaws. Out of ''The Fire Fist ''came Heatblast and his hunting dog Wildmutt. Finally, out of the ship ''Speed and Strength ''came Four-Arms and XLR8. After Upgrade and Stinkfly wandered into the forest, they encountered Heatblast and his attack dog Wildmutt. Wildmutt instantly attacked Upgrade while Stinkfly engaged in a dogfight with Heatblast. Halfway through a failing battle, Stinkfly tagged-out with Upgrade and tackled Wildmutt. Upgrade morphed with a piece of tech from the ship and turned it into a rocket and launched at Heatblast. Heatblast boiled Upgrade enough to get him off of the piece of ship. Stinkfly came to the rescue and scooped up a puddle of Upgrade and got him away. With neither of the aliens being exceptional warriors, they were both bruised and damaged. Stinkfly took Upgrade to a faraway part of the forest, where he dropped him onto the ground. Upgrade was panting and steaming and reduced to a puddle of liquid metal. Stinkfly had a bad Vulpimancer bite. Upgrade transformed into a tent for Stinkfly, keeping watch. Unfortunately, their night was restless, because they were attacked by Ghostfreak and Ripjaws. Ripjaws ripped through Upgrade, and Upgrade unintentionally posessed a tree. To his shock, he realizes everything on the planet is made of technology. Upgrade uses the tree arms to battle Ripjaws until the alien fish is gasping for water and Upgrade lets him go. Meanwhile, Stinkfly is in a battle with Ghostfreak. With is glop, Stinkfly solidifies Ghostfreak's proto-plasm like Kraab once did to Ben, and defeats him easily. Upgrade and Stinkfly regroup and decide to keep moving. In the early morning, Stinkfly and Upgrade discover a huge alien temple. Characters Major Events Trivia *This episode features Stinkfly and Upgrade (nicknamed Green Team) as the main characters. The pattern goes as well for Danger Zone, but halts at the next episode, which is about Grey Matter and Diamondhead, and then Four Arms and XLR8, then Ghostfreak and Ripjaws, and finally Heatblast and Wildmutt before the cycle restarts. Category:Series Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres